Just Friends? - a Joshifer Fan Fic
by shippinjoshifer
Summary: When they start shooting Catching Fire, Josh Hutcherson starts realizing he has feelings for Jennifer Lawrence. What if she feels the same way? My first Fan Fiction. Going to try to post one chapter daily. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Just Friends?" – A Joshifer Fan Fic

– Chapter 1 –

– **Jennifer** –

We've been shooting in Atlanta for two weeks now. I have never been happier than I was when all the cast and crew of 'The Hunger Games' were reunited. We welcomed the new director, Francis Lawrence, and cast members Sam Claflin, Jena Malone, and Jeffrey Wright with open arms, only to start pranking and hazing once they felt comfortable (for that I blame Josh.) Oh yes… Josh. When I was finally reunited with my best friend, Josh Hutcherson, I was beyond ecstatic. Josh and I have always been extremely close, and I missed him so much. To my surprise, being around Josh again made me forget how much I missed my boyfriend, Nick. I thought I would be happy I had a distraction from missing Nick, until I found myself ignoring Nick's phone calls and texts to put my full attention, and spend more time with Josh.

Josh and I were spending a lot of time together, even when we weren't shooting. I wasn't aware that it was more time than we usually spent together, until Woody called me out on it. "So you and Josh, huh?," Woody said, with a huge smirk on his face. My face instantly turned bright red, and I kept denying that anything was going on between us. "You know how incredibly close we are. We've always been like that," I defended. "Wow Jen, wake up. It is so obvious Josh has feelings for you!" he said. "The way his face lights up when you walk into a room. The way he always tries to make sure it's only the two of you hanging out. I'm sorry but I can't believe you don't see it," he continued. I guess that was some sort of wake up call for me, because after Woody talked to me, and told me that he can tell Josh has feelings for me, I didn't even think of Nick.

One night Josh and I went out to dinner. He wanted to go for Mexican, but I was having an intense craving for pizza (because pizza fixes everything, duh). He caved, and we went to a local pizza parlor for a quick meal. "I can't believe we're only three weeks into shooting and I'm already having the time of my life with everyone," Josh said. "I know! This has been so much fun, and we get to go to Hawaii next!" I shouted. I was too excited about going to Hawaii to shoot for Catching Fire, and I know Josh was just as excited. There was just one thing that I couldn't erase from my mind no matter how hard I tried; I had no desire to talk to Nick. We texted occasionally and only talked on the phone twice, and I've been in Atlanta for three weeks. He had plans to come to visit me next week, and I was confused as to why I wasn't excited.

– **Josh** –

Sitting with Jennifer at the pizza parlor, watching her stuff her face, and burp loudly, with her third slice and third diet Coke, I swore I couldn't think of one thing more beautiful. I've been spending a lot of time with her, on set and off, and I've been a little more than confused as to why I've been feeling the way I have. Of course I was always attracted to Jennifer, she is beyond beautiful (and don't get me started on her amazing body), but I had never had anything more than a crush on her. Besides, she had a boyfriend. But when I saw her in Atlanta for the first time, and she ran up to me and bear-hugged me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt giddy, like I couldn't find the words to say. I've been so happy about the time we've been spending together, but I didn't think I was being obvious with my feelings. That is, until Sam pulled me aside.

"So you're saying your feelings towards Jen are completely platonic?" Sam asked. "Yes, always have and always will be. Besides, she's with Nick." I snapped back. "You wouldn't have brought up the boyfriend if you didn't wish she wasn't with him. I'm onto you Joshua Ryan Hutcherson. You can't deny your feelings forever," he said. "If I tell you what I've been feeling, you swear you won't tell anyone? I'll kick your ass." I said. "I swear I won't. You can talk to me Josh." Sam said, trying to make sure I'd tell him **everything**. "Okay, well when we all got to Atlanta, and I first saw Jen, I felt something I'd never felt before when I was around her. I felt butterflies and I was nervous. I thought she looked so beautiful, and never before did I want to kiss her, until then." I explain, just as Jennifer walks into Sam's trailer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just Friends?" – A Joshifer Fan Fic

– Chapter 2 –

– **Jennifer** –

What did he just say. What did I just hear? What is going on. My best friend Josh Hutcherson has feelings for me? What is going to happen with our friendship now that I overheard his deepest confession to Sam? Should I stay and talk to him, or turn around and leave? Do I feel the same way? Do I have feelings for Josh? All of this is running through my head in what feels like 2 hours I've been standing here looking at Sam, then Josh, then back to Sam, then back to Josh. But the one thing not running through my head, which probably should be, is Nick.

"Uh, I better go. Josh, Jen, you're welcome to stay and talk… if you want. Just lock the door on your way out, okay?" Sam says. "Uh sure," Josh replies, barely a whisper. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me since I walked in. "Yeah, okay, thanks Sam." I say, trying to keep my composure. I fail. I burst out into a fit of laughter. Josh gives me an odd look, then eventually joins me, until we are both crying from laughing so hard. We eventually walk over and take a seat on the couch in Sam's trailer, and I am dreading this conversation we are about to have. I still haven't been able to figure out my confusing feelings for Josh, and I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I know that I feel differently about him than I did before, but do I have feelings for Josh? Am I just afraid to admit it to myself? Now, at the worst time possible, all I can think of is Nick, how am I supposed to explain this to Nick?

– **Josh** –

I can't believe she heard me. Jennifer and I are sitting here in silence in Sam's trailer, both of us staring at the floor not knowing what to say. All I can think about is how this could potentially destroy our friendship that I treasure more than anything. "Jen, I don't know what to say," I finally break the silence. "Josh, its okay," Jen says, and I'm confused by her tone. She was just laughing a few minutes ago, but now she is completely serious, and I can't tell what she's thinking, or what she's going to say. "Jennifer, I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. Our friendship is the most important thing to me, you have no idea," I try and explain. "Josh," she cuts me off, "it's fine, I promise. Nothing can ruin our friendship. Unless you kill someone, then I just don't think I can hang around with you anymore." Thank god. She isn't mad. She's joking with me. I haven't ruined everything. I get a sudden burst of confidence from her joke, and decide to just lay everything out on the table. "We never lie to each other right?" she nods.

I continue, "Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, ever since I saw you when we got to Atlanta, things were different, I felt different. I had butterflies in my stomach and for the first time I had thoughts… thoughts that I want more than anything to be more than friends with you. I'm not saying I was never attracted to you before, or had a crush on you before, but they all went away, especially when I would think of how happy you were with Nick." Her face falls when I say his name. "I'm sorry Jen, I shouldn't have brought him up. You probably feel guilty, or like you're hurting him because I'm sitting here spilling my feelings for you. I'm so sorry. You don't have to stay here, you can leave if you want." Why is she looking at me like that?

– **Jennifer** –

Josh just put his whole heart out there; well aware I could reject him, and crush him. Sitting here, listening to Josh, I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I can finally admit to myself, I'm in love with Josh Hutcherson. I've been looking at him in silence, smirking at him. Finally I feel I should speak up. Here goes nothing…

"Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, ever since I saw you when we got to Atlanta, things were different, I felt different." I say, copying the speech he just gave. He's now smiling, god I love that smile. "We were spending so much time together, and I couldn't figure out the way I was feeling. I always wanted to be around you, and when I wasn't I was thinking about how I wanted to be around you. My thoughts were rarely of Nick, and we've barely been talking." The bang of guilt I feel in my stomach when I talk about Nick is overwhelming, and I can't find my voice to go on speaking. I close my eyes and finally say the words in my head, I don't want to be with Nick, I want to be with Josh. When I open my eyes, Josh's beautiful smile is gone.

"Josh, I don't know what to do," I say, "Nick is coming here in three days, and I don't even want to see him, I have no desire to see him." Josh is looking "Jen, I feel horrible. I don't want your relationship to end because of me. I would feel like such an asshole, such a piece of shit, I just- .." I cut him off. "My feelings about Nick are not your fault. Sure, seeing you and falling for you made me not want to be with him even more, and when he comes here I'm going to end things. I have to end things. For my happiness." I shout, realizing I'm probably being too loud, as usual. Josh's smile, the smile that makes me weak in the knees is back, and I can't help but smiling too.

"Are you sure that's what you want Jen, don't do this if it's not what you really want. I want nothing more than you happy." Josh says, very seriously. "And I want nothing more than you. It feels amazing to finally admit it to myself." I say. I really want him to kiss me, but I realize how unfair that is to Nick, so I decide on strictly being friends until Nick leaves, and our relationship is over. We hug, and I feel electricity run through my whole body. Josh's touch has been doing that to me lately. I have never felt more at home than I do in his arms. "Come on, let's go get ice cream," I suggest. "And I really think we shouldn't tell anyone about any of this. At least not until Nick leaves." "Whatever you want Jen, I only want to make you happy."

I can't believe how much I love him.

– **Josh** –

I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm going to wake up, go to Jennifer's trailer, and have her hug me, and say "What's up buddy!" and I'll be back to Josh, the friend. But instead, to my delight, I'm sitting here, watching the most beautiful woman in the world slurp on her ice cream cone, and getting it all over her face. I couldn't be happier.

These three days can't go by fast enough. It's not that I don't like Nick; I fucking hate him. I never thought he treated Jen the way she deserved, like a queen. I always promised myself that if I ever got a girl half as perfect as Jennifer Lawrence, I would treat her as amazing as I possibly could. I just felt like Nick was an asshole, and Jennifer deserved somebody so much better, and I'm still in shock that person is going to me. Me. Why me? What did I do to deserve Jennifer Lawrence? The girl smiling at me, laughing, with ice cream all over her beautiful face, and her hands.

I can't believe how much I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just Friends?" – A Joshifer Fan Fic

– Chapter 3 –

– **Jennifer** –

It's been three days since me and Josh had our talk. We've been a little more flirty than usual, but we haven't kissed, or done anything more. I decided to wait until Nick came, and I broke things off with him, before starting anything with Josh. I was so excited to start my relationship with Josh, but so nervous to end things with Nick. How would he react? What am I supposed to say? When should I do it? Tonight? Tomorrow? Right before he leaves to go home? I'm so confused, and Nick's plane should be landing any minute. I'm waiting for him to arrive and biting my nails nervously. I'm looking around trying to find something, anything to distract me. Then we make eye contact and he smiles. Nick. He's smiling and walking fast towards me. I try and force a smile on my face as he picks me up and spins me around in a hug. While I'm in his arms all I can think about is how I'd rather be in Josh's. I feel like such a shitty person.

"Jen! I missed you so much! How are you?" Nick says. "I'm good, I'm really enjoying myself here in Atlanta." He can tell I'm being quiet, not my usual loud, crazy self. "I'm just tired," I say without him even having to ask. This is going to be harder than I thought. On the car ride to my hotel we sit there in silence holding hands, and smiling at each other. I feel sick to my stomach. How am I supposed to do this, how am I supposed to hurt this man I once loved very much?

Once we get into my hotel room, Nick pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I feel nothing; no spark, no connection, no love. He pushes off of me, and stares into my eyes angrily and says, "Jen, what the hell is going on? You can't even look into my eyes, you're barely kissing me, and you've been quiet this whole time. Why don't you just tell me what the fuck is wrong?" That is one of the things I dislike about Nick, his temper. Josh never gets angry like this, especially with me. Fuck Jen, stop thinking about Josh. Now is the time, you have to do this now.

"Nick," I take a deep breath, "We need to break up." There, I said it, no sugar coating. I'm so nervous for his response that I may have peed a little. "What the fuck, Jen! Where is this coming from? I thought we were in this for good? I thought we would get married one day! Why the fuck are you doing this! You have to be joking!" Nick yells. Now I'm even more nervous. I can't tell him the truth, about Josh; he would flip out ten times worse. "Being here, shooting in Atlanta, is making me realize how important my career is to me, how I don't want to, and can't, focus on anything else right now except that. You need to accept that." "Bull shit! I don't have to accept anything," he's still yelling, "I can't believe you would do this to me." He looks sad now, and I feel even more horrible. I mean, I did love him once, so this hurts more than I hoped it would. Then my phone starts ringing. Oh no. Nick picks it up and glares at the screen. "JOSH HUTCHERSON? Why the fuck is he calling you when he knows you're with your boyfriend, Jennifer? Huh?" Fuck. Him and Josh never did get along. Nick always accused me of liking Josh more than friends and I always denied. "Ex-boyfriend," I whisper. Nick throws my phone against the hardwood floor, and the screen shatters. That's the final straw, I've never been more certain of a decision in my life. I'm now screaming, "Get the fuck out of my hotel, Nick. Don't contact me again, and leave Atlanta now. Go home. I'm done with you." He storms out of my hotel room and slams the door. Somehow I feel like that isn't the last I'll see of Nicholas Hoult.

– **Josh** –

I can't help but smile when I look at my phone. Jennifer is calling me back. "Hey there, pretty lady," I answer. "Josh…," she barely says. She's hysterically crying. "Jen, oh my god. Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?" "Please…," "I'm on my way."

Three minutes later I knock on her hotel room door, and when she answers she is still crying. I quickly hug her, and we walk into her room and sit down on the bed, with my arms still around her. She tells me the whole story about what happened with Nick. I have never been so angry in my life, and I want to find Nick right now and kick his ass. "Jen, I am so sorry that I called you, I didn't know when he would be here. I feel so horrible. I was the reason he freaked out and screamed at you. He didn't hit you did he? Did he hurt you?" I'm getting angrier by the second. She swears he didn't lay his hands on her, and I instantly calm down. After about 10 minutes of talking and hugging, we lay down in her bed and we both fall right asleep.

– **Jennifer** –

I wake up with tear stained cheeks. I lay there with Josh's heavy arms around me, he's still sound asleep. I can't help but think of yesterday's events. I was extremely happy that I was single, but still worried that Nick is still here in Atlanta, and is plotting to hurt me, or Josh. I would die of embarrassment if he came to set and made a scene, screaming at us. I get my phone and text my friend, Zoë, and she tells me that Nick is back in L.A. and she talked to him. She says he calmed down a lot since he stormed out of my hotel room, and now I'm feeling happier. I roll over and stare at Josh, sleeping like a baby. He really is gorgeous, and now I am free to be his, and he can be mine. Josh wakes after a few minutes of me staring at him smiling, and we talk for a little, while we cuddle.

I can't take it anymore. I want Josh so badly. I grab his neck and pull him, and we kiss for the first time. Making out with Josh was the most amazing thing ever. I felt like the happiest girl in the world, not to mention the luckiest. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you Jennifer," he says, and he catches me off guard. I knew that I was in love with Josh, and he was in love with me; but hearing him say it, made my heart skip a beat. "I love you Josh," I say back, and his amazing smile appears, and I can't help but smile myself. So we lay there until we had to go to set, and I know neither one of us didn't want to get up. But we did, and once we got to set we were back to acting like Jen and Josh, best friends. We really have to decide what we're going to do about our relationship, and who is going to know about us.


End file.
